


Spring

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Spring springs...
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> January 5, 2012, for a drabble community

After what had to have been the longest winter of his life, Fate Linegod was quite pleased to see the first signs of Spring overcoming the snow in Airyglyph.

Unsurprisingly, at least to Fate, ALbel did not seem at all enthused. Instead, he took his normal route- annoyed avoidance.

At least at first...

From there it became open contempt, complaining about birds, buds, and losing soldiers to the maidens at the weekend festivals. And nothing Fate said seemed to help, because Albel was just determined to be unhappy.

Thankfully, for Fate, Spring was a short season in Airyglyph.

But summer...


End file.
